Requiem
by Chaotic Jess
Summary: Tabatha Owens, a survivor of a mutant attack, is genetically altered by their presence. With her father Warren Owens the head of the MRA, he has plans for her. Or so she has been told.. Original Story. Based off of X Men.


_Requiem_

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within and perusing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

_**Prologue**_

_A ghostly red light filled the dark room with a dim glow. The sound of a heart monitor beeped somewhere close. The sound was fading in and out from the hearing of semiconscious ears. Active eyes twitched under their lids. Parted lips sucked in ragged breaths. There was an echo of people shuffling around the room. Husky voices mumbled almost inaudible words._

"_Ready the deoxyribonucleic acid of the canis lupus." The sound of the hoarse voice seemed rather strange in its whispering state. The words seemed jumbled together, almost like a completely different language. Such few words that shouldn't have been heard, but mistakenly were. These words would soon change a life, or end it…_

Closed eyes trembled under their lids. The sound of a female's drowsy grumble echoed in the dark room. The whisper of a small turn and a shift of body weight made the small mattress squeak. Crumbled blankets that formed around the slim figure shuffled against one another's soft surfaces.

_The sky opened up into pools of cerulean. The constant breeze ruffled the coat of a raven furred canine. Branches and leaves of trees rustled above. Grass and twigs crunched below its large paws. Its hard muscles bunched and jolted forward as it loped through the cover of the trees in the forest that surrounded it. Its agile and fluid sprint was untouchable._

_Its azure eyes held a strong, iced gaze as it traveled on. It served a purpose all its own. The wild heart of the lupine hunter was one that could never be tamed. Each step was as graceful as the next. No one could ever see the secrets that were hidden inside its sapphire orbs. The beauty of an animal such as this could never be matched. The power it held was all its own. Its glinting eyes were filled with delight as it ran for the sheer joy of running._

A contented sigh escaped one's lips. A smile colored a shadowed face. Pleasant slumber pleased its taker. When visions were enjoyable one would feel the sense of joy, but nothing could stay like that for long. Soon a sight would change and the same horror would be brought upon the resting lass.

_Bloodshot eyes shot open as the horror of the room entered into her dazed sight. Whimpers broke out of thin lips. Pain shackled the female to the table. Metal needles and pins stuck into her broken body in every direction. No memory was left of how the individual got there was left. Soon enough none of her memory would be left. Cleaned, wiped away, as if she had never existed anywhere else. Her life would be changed forever. She would never be who she once was. She would be a symbol, a device, she would be owned, no longer herself. She would be changed, never again would she be able to be one of freewill; she would serve only one..._

The female awoke with a shudder. Lately she'd been having these never-ending nightmares that would change into a seemingly peaceful run and then she would fall back into the dreadful vision. She never understood what these dreams were; she'd never seen them in her entire life. She'd spent most of her years with government, her childhood with her mother in city of Hagerstown, Maryland.

Born as Tabatha Ivy Owns she lived her younger years in Maryland with her mother Carmella Owens. Her father, the head of the Mutant Registration Act or MRA, and also a government official, Warren Owens, spent little time with her until she reached the age of ten and her mother was killed by a group of mutants. She had been attacked and nearly killed by them; she was taken in by her father to spend her teenage year with him.

He had rushed her straight to the hospital after the attack. She had rabid scratches and burns that covered her entire body. She was lucky to escape with her life. After surgery she was left with a few broken bones and a small crescent shaped scar going from her wrist to the palm of her right hand. She'd be alright but she would always have one thing to remember that dreadful day by… or so she thought.

When she turned the age of thirteen she realized that the mutants did more than just leaving her with a few scratches and broken bones. She would be forever changed. Her DNA was genetically altered when she was exposed to them. No one saw this coming, but no one could stop its happening.

With the full moon Tabatha was altered, changed. A shudder, a convulsion, heaved through her body. She seemed to fall forward and was vibrating violently. Right before she made it to the ground, there was a loud ripping noise, and she exploded out of her skin. Raven, tinted in dark red fur blew out from the female, coalescing into a shape that seemed to be lupine but was larger than a regular wolf, ears were larger and legs were longer.

Terrified she ran, but was later picked up somewhere near the border of Canada. She was brought back to her father. She thought that her father would surely kill her once he knew what she had become but he welcomed her back. He had different plans for her. He would train her. They would find out about all the power that she now had, they would teach her how to properly use it. Once she was trained then she would work for them, she would be their "Secret Weapon", she would go and find other mutants and befriend them, once they trusted her then she would bring them back to her father and he would do what he wanted with them.

She anxiously agreed. She was willing to do anything she could to get back at the creatures that did this to her… that killed her mother. Though she did become accustomed to the power and seemed to like it, one thing was certain, she could never be normal again. She would always be a freak, because of the mutants; she lived her life as a _canine_.

That became her codename; she had left her old name behind. She was no longer Tabatha Owens, she was Canine…


End file.
